The Harbinger's Lament (A Capu 5M Omake)
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: For those who read keithallen's Capu series. (This fic won't make sense unless you have) Written by the creator of the OC; Apollo and the Harbinger race, as a personalized approach. After choosing to live with Apollo during his exile, Kahlua notices her love grow somewhat distant. Can she discover what's eating at him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Harbinger's Lament**  
><span><strong>A Capu 5M Omake<strong>

**For those of you whom are readers of keithallen's Capu series, this is a oneshot piece devoted specfically to the character that i personally created, developed and eventually offered to his series as I had once upon a time to ACookieZ for her story "Angel Vs Devil". Our personal views of the character and his influences have conflicted over the span of the series; Apollo has been patered as a tyrannical figure when that is not how i created him at all and much of his character has been left unexplained.**  
><strong>However as i often hand out my creations to many authors, I do understand that personal artistic approach does come into consideration and as such, this Omake is based on keithallen's variant of my creation; the Harbinger, Apollo.<strong>

**I am the creator of both Apollo, and the Harbingers species; that is the only claim i will make. The Capu series i do not own, neither do i own the Rosario+Vampire franchise.**

Kahlua finished preparing as best a meal she could, then looked outside the window and sighed at the same sight that presented itself. It had been several days since Apollo had finished building the small yet sturdy and comfortable home on the hill where they had reunited. The Vampiress shook her head as she beheld the Harbinger, labouring away at several large stone collums with his bare hands, claws exposed.

"Apollo, when will you talk again?" Kahlua whimpered to herself, before walking out into the sloping garden where her husband, or Crown, as he referred to himself. 'Too bad i can't cook...not like Kurumu. I bet he would love something she makes. Maybe i should try and learn?' she thought to herself as she approached him.

The Harbinger; hard at work and wearing nothing then the tunic that he wore typically under his toga-like robes, closed his eyes as he sensed Kahlua come near with the same sweet, innocent smile as she approached. His wife, or Queen as he called her; gave him a sense of calm and comfort whenever she approached. It was the same feeling he had always felt, when in the presence of his Queens over his entire lifetime.

Since his exile at the hands of Lucy with Tsukune's approval; that presence Kahlua gave him, was at best, bittersweet. He finally had a love who would remain with him for eternity, at the price of her own freedom and the failure of his bi-epoch long ambtion. He had not spoken about it to her; indeed he had spoken little, after building the home out of the only things that his Queen had brought with her.

"Apollo? I... made you something to eat!" Kahlua declared proudly as she placed the plate piled with tuna and mayonaise sandwiches on one of the boulders before standing expectantly. The Harbinger smiled inwardly at the guesture before retracting his claws, dusting his hands and approached her.

"Thank you, my dearest." Apollo responded sincerely as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly on her perfect cheek. Kahlua returned in kind before allowing him to begin eating. She was not disappointed; it seemed as if she had done well as Apollo appeared to enjoy his meal. Even if it was the same thing he had eaten since they had arrived.

"I was thinking of building a pond..." Apollo mused as he finished off the first sandwich. "Just something pleasurable to look at while I prepare some of the land."

"Sounds amazing!" Kahlua beamed "I bet Moka and everyone would..." she paused as Apollo's face turned from positive to all but completely blank as he simply sighed and took another sandwich in hand. Kahlua covered both her hands in worry.  
>"Oh! I didnt mean to upset you darling! I just...I just..." Kahlua began to fret as tears almost began to pool, but found her lip being pressed by Apollo's fingertip.<p>

"Hush, my love." Apollo gently spoke, his face still expressionless. "You have not upset me... I just... just..."

"Please, talk to me." Kahlua whined as she kissed his fingertip. "I've never known you like this; even when i was little. Where's that confidence you're known for?"

Apollo looked at Kahlua, almost with shame before looking down. "I do not think I am ready to talk about most of it. Right now all i can say is that there is no confidence in myself. I can accept the family rejecting me; as one who has seen both sides of their perception, i pretty much anticipated it being simply a matter of time before my reasoning collided with their obstinance..." The Harbinger then cupped Kahlua's cheek softly "But my exile has cost you your own freedom; I truly treasure you, my love, but knowing you are paying because of me... it is... just disheartening."

Kahlua gave a sad smile as she placed her hand atop of Apollo's.  
>"Why then? Why fight everyone?"<p>

"Because I am right, Kahlua. May the divine know, that I wish I was otherwise." Apollo replied sadly. "Young Aono may have commendable devotion, but to me he is still just a boy. A naieve boy who has yet to truly learn that actions have their consequences. He has thrown away his heritage; his being human, he has made humanity aware of ayashi, before they were even ready and he has been even placing his own children into harm's way!"

"You mean Akemi and Kumiko?" Kahlua asked, uncertain. "But they're strong enough to fend off countless more..."

"They are still CHILDREN. They should be trained for self defence, not for waging war like I have." Apollo retorted in frustration before taking a heated bite of a tuna sandwich.

"...And about humans knowing about us?" Kahlua asked curiously. She knew that any of Apollo's anger was not directed at her now; she had hoped to get his resolve to drop so that he would let himself finally vent.

"Mankind is not even able to accept the differences in it's cultures, let alone those of Ayashi" Apollo responded as he swallowed. "Barely a century ago, the whole human world had been engulfed in not one, but two wars! Over what; Land? Self-Righteousness? If man was ready to accept itself after just a hundred years following such destruction, i would have achieved this ambition of mine, countless lifetimes ago."

"So you want what everyone else wants." Kahlua confirmed, unsure as Apollo tried taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Kahlua. It has been the only ideal that has kept me sane over this eternity alive... Nothing would make me prouder then to see man and ayashi co-exist in true acceptance." Apollo replied as he continued breathing deeply. "I want the same thing as the rest of the family, but they simply will not listen to reason. I have seen the world fall apart; not once, but twice and i do not want them repeating my mistakes."

The Harbinger noticed the confusion on his lover's face and so resolved to explain. "Ten thousand years ago, humanity knew of the existance of Ayashi; they saw them simply as a plague, a pestilence to be rid of. They went to war, a most bloody war that resulted in the progress of man being wiped and having to start over. It was then i knew that man needed time to understand itself... then i made the critical error of believing them ready five hundred years ago. The consequence; the witchhunts and monster killings."

Apollo's glance turned to the clear blue skies. "It is time that will see both sides able to accept themselves...but Aono, my own daughter...our family, just do NOT see that. They want it done NOW. A selfishness that they do not see for they believe me to be naught more then paranoid. They have that luxury, they have the fortune of not knowing that which i am forced to constantly remember...and it has made them arrogant. 

"My love... as much as i love and respect you... aren't you the same?" Kahlua offered, causing the Harbinger to look at her. "Suppose even if both sides...'understand themselves' as you keep saying. What if even then both worlds can't get along?"

"I cannot allow myself to think that way, Kahlua." Apollo responded gently but resolvingly. "Mankind has so much potential in itself, as do the races of ayashi that managed to survive that war. Time HAS to let them go beyond it, i just know it to be true. But that progress is being hindered to satisfy the blind ambition of a boy with too much power."

"Tsukune? But he's doing so much..." Kahlua suggested urgently.

"He's trying, i know that, my dearest. But he is so intoxicated by his own power, he does not see what he is doing. He is leading the world into another war and does not have the foresight to see it happening." Apollo gave a humorless laugh "It is ironic; here i am, more powerful and wise then he can even process or realize and yet i am at the mercy of that very same boy; influenced by a bratty child who calls me a bully, yet mercilessly kills, even those who could not even harm her."

"Lucy." Kahlua muttered knowingly.

"The day will come, when she is long gone. And with that, so will Tsukune's borrowed powers" Apollo followed up with a desparing look on his face. "And when that days comes, the world will see him as nothing more then a Vampire. Older he might be, but he has become too dependant on Lucy, lending him that power. He has not trained a single day seriously and as such, there will be countless of hidden enemies just waiting to take the chance to put him down."

"But Moka...everyone will..." Kahlua tried to argue, but saw the serious glance on Apollo's face.

"Can they face up to the entire Yokai world?" Apollo challenged "Even if they do, mankind will see it. Young Aono has made sure of that. And when the humans see the truth of Ayashi's own way of living, that is when the trouble begins." The Harbinger softens his expression as Kahlua looks at him troubled.

"My love, my throne was not just 'handed' to me. I have had to earn it. With my own capability, but it has never been about ruling over all; it has been about maintaining peace. It has been my place, to not only prevent pointless bloodshed but also to give both sides hope."

"And Mother Akasha?" Kahlua offered, and noticed Apollo sigh.

"My beloved daughter... I truly do believe that she has found herself falling into the same trap as Tsukune, because he is in the same position as she once was. A human, turned Vampire with the ideal of a brighter tomorrow. Blissfully unaware of the true nature of the world. So much so, she even turned on me...the one person I once thought would never do so." Apollo took another bite of one of the tuna sandwiches.

"But you won't just allow it to happen, will you?" Kahlua asked, her eyes widening as Apollo stood up.

"Tell me, my dearest; how do you help those, who are not even prepared to accept the help that they need, over the help that they want?" Apollo asked almost cryptically.

"I dont understand." Kahlua asked honestly, Apollo smiling softly in response.

"Do not mistaken me; In spite of my deeds, of my words and my views; i love each and every one of them. They are my kin" The Harbinger spoke gently before looking down "It will be heartbreaking to see them all hunted to their deaths...How can i help them Kahlua? I have done everything to warn them, everything to try and get them to see the truth...but the more I press this issue; the tighter their grip and the more they resist. Look at what they have done to me, for simply concerning over the safety of my great grandchildren."

"It didn't help the fact you hit Kurumu pretty hard." Kahlua objected.

"Better they hate me and live, then to love me as i just sit back and let their wasted drama unfold. If I am able to have them out of harms way, at the cost of their 'liking' me, it is a price I am willing to pay." Apollo retorted then swallowed hard "And yet, i have failed either way; they all despise me and will meet their fate in due time at the hands of those they were hoping to see join arms. And i am powerless to stop it; all because a spiteful...forgive the term; little bitch, calls me that which she is guilty of herself."

"Lucy supports everyone else though." Kahlua offered.

"She has also killed those who only attacked because they fear what they do not understand. The only two i have killed...regretfully so, was so i could illustrate a point; their deaths were unintentional and yet here I am; our family rejects someone who aspires to the same goal, yet willingly welcomes a cold blooded murderer with open arms." Apollo harshly shakes his head "Tragic irony, or poetic justice?"

"You mean that rabbit boy?" Kahlua asked curiously "I heard that Tsukune's cousin didn't take well to that."

"I did not go to Witch Hill that day to commit murder; and that is something that seems to place me in negative light in our family's eyes...to that the folly falls on my hands and the poor boy's blood is forever on my guilty hand" Apollo replied sorrowfully before resolving himself. "But surely they must know, deep down, I am not without my mind. I bluffed to illustrate the point, young Aono and everyone called my 'threat' as it were, so I was left with little option but to cease my illustration once he confronted me. If it was death I sort to sow, there would be no Witch Hill today."

"You mean when Tsukune faced you?" Kahlua quickly questioned, keen on her lover's response.

"His death would have done nothing, save place me in even more scorn with our family. Aono would have died a martyred saint while I the heartless assassin would become the author of the very bloodshed I have sort to avoid and the likes of Dracula would have profited from it all." Apollo then noticed Kahlua's puzzled look and so put his response more plainly. "Had I killed Aono, I would have basically become the cause of the same war I yearn to prevent. Aono has been viewed to have bested me and the likes of young Lucy has this notion that she has the means to prevent my rejuvenation if she were to slice me to pieces." Apollo snorted ironically "Of course, I am not that fragile."

"So in other words... Tsukune and Lucy aren't as powerful as you, like everyone thinks?" Kahlua asked; now curious to know the truth.

"Of course not." Apollo replied neutrally. "That power Lucy possesses; that she can lend others, is indeed a useful instrument, but not one that concerns me. Young Aono has placed too much reliance on the ability; believing it to be the trump card, that bests me." The Harbinger looks at his hand and flexes his fingers "An amateur's error; I do not unintentionally fall for the same trick twice and once Lucy has passed on, he will have to learn just how vulnerable he really is. Not by my hand, but by those who rise up and revolt; which they will in time. This is the consequence and the price of relying on borrowed power and allowing complacency to rise from a mistaken victory. If our family has succeeded in anything, it is only for ruining any hope for that what we both seek... and that hurts me more then anything else."

Kahlua simply looked down as she tried to take everything that Apollo had explained, most of it she could not understand but she had come to the realisation that the one she loved with all her heart was suffering; not from physical pain, but from a broken heart and the guilt of her own volunteering to spend her time in exile with him. The Vampiress walked over and wrapped her arms around the Harbinger from behind. Apollo smiled at the guesture before turning to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

"Thank you, my dearest. Not just for the food, but for listening to my lament" Apollo offered with a smile then blinked as Kahlua pressed her finger against his nose.

"You're my darling! I have to do this!" The Vampiress giggled before pecking his lips then heading back toward the house with an innocent skip. Apollo simply chuckled at the guesture before slipping his hand into his tunic pocket.

"One thing is for sure though..." Apollo muttered to himself as he pulled out an ornate looking stone that seemed to radiate in his grasp. "Young Aono will bring naught but death and he is being loved for it. My family will fall because of their unwillingness to listen; to realize that the world does not just belong to them, but to those yet to be. The suffering innocent of both worlds will be the penalty for such." Apollo's glance at the stone intensified. "Make no mistake; I WILL fufill my duty and see both worlds co-existing one day. I will be making my return to the throne for the sake of resettling order towards that ambition, that one would not have to 'rule'...

...Just as I vowed to, those many years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Harbinger's Lament  
>Omake 2<strong>

**Since I managed to; at least in my view, write a successful Omake in the previous chapter, I've decided to write a second. Taking place a few weeks after the last.**

"Where is he, Kahlua?" Tsukune asked as he gasped for air, following a crushing hug from the blonde Vampiress.

"Oh, Apollo'll be in his workshop." Kahlua chirpped merrily as she pointed to a door leading to the basement. "You should check out all the beautiful things he's made after all this time."

"Think I might." Tsukune responded kindly before making his way through the door and down the flight of stairs; made from ornate marble, the walls adorned in smoothed rock. The Vampire allowed himself to admire the craftsmanship that it must have taken to accomplish such a feat before reaching the last step; hearing the rough motion of claw against stone.

"Apollo." Tsukune stated as he beheld the workshop; littered with masses of various material before beholding Apollo's winged human state turned away from him.

"I thought I sensed Shinso Blood." Apollo's voice droned as he continued working away on a piece of granite. "Come to sway me? Or perhaps to merely leer at my position. Even for you, boy; I believed to be against your nature."

"...I see you're still as beligerantly fatalistic as ever." Tsukune responded, somewhat sadly.

"And you are still as naievely guided." Apollo responded tartly though distantly almost. "If you have come to test the results of this imposed exile, you succeed only in testing my paitence."

Tsukune could only sigh, he knew from experience how unmovable the Harbinger could be. This encounter would be no different.

"I see this world has become peaceful. From what I'm told, you've done a great job." Tsukune offered brightly.

"Do not mock me, Aono." Apollo replied irritably. "I do so not as a past time but because it is my duty to protect. Something of which you claim to relate, yet when fact is lain out before you, you dismiss it for it is not what you want to hear."

Tsukune's optimism began dimming. "You just don't understand why you're here, do you?" At this, Apollo stood to his feet, Tsukune noticed his lengthy tail flicker in agitation.

"I understand rather well. You have placed me here in this open prison in the hope that I will simply conceede. To stand in line with everyone else; blindly convinced that you have all of the answers." Apollo turned with his wings wide spread. "No, boy; it is YOU who does not understand... or rather you do not wish to accept reality."

"Why are you being like this? That's the one thing that me and everyone just wants to know."

"Because I am RIGHT!" Apollo thundered, his Yokai flooding the room sickeningly, forcing Tsukune back from the immense pressure. "I have had this same conversation with my dearest Kahlua and it seems that she is the only one who has the means of accepting that one fact." Apollo's glance glued onto Tsukune who was already recovering.

"I truly wish I was not, but I am. Call me megalomanical if you wish, but I am too old and too informed to follow the words of a petty boy, given too much power but never seemingly enough!"

"We want the same thing! That's what you said before..."

"What you have provided is a 'tolerance' Aono, not a 'co-existence'! Apollo rebutted furiously. "You simply believe that the worlds of humanity and of Yokai fully understand enough of one another or even have the humility to give one another the opportunity! Man is scared and Ayashi are not without reservations, yet you have simply strolled on in because it is what YOU want!"

"Apollo! Now you're being unfair!" Tsukune retaliated finally "All i see is a being so wrapped up your own self importance..." Tsukune's words were caught short as he found his throat tightening in the grasp of the Harbinger's hand; his two oddly coloured eyes, burning furiously. Try as he might have to summon his vectors, Apollo's grip on his throat made concentrating enough on them impossible.

"DO NOT DARE INCINUATE SELF-WORTH TO BE MY REASONING!" Apollo bellowed in unrestrained anger "YOU HAVE ALLOWED YOUR OWN PURSUIT OF POWER TO DROWN YOU IN ADDICTIVE EMBRACE, ABANDONING YOUR VERY HUMAN NATURE IN THE PROCESS! YOU ARE NO MORE THEN A SELF-SERVING VAMPIRE HOPING TO ALTER THE WORLD FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT!"

Tsukune's world began spinning as his skull slammed against the far wall of the workshop. Apollo's visage came into view, as did the apparent rage in his guise.

"The world is not only yours, Vampire. It is not only mine; it belongs to those yet to be and how will they see this world? Tolerance only lasts for as dependant on whom's tolerance is tested!" Apollo continued as his temper abated only slightly "You want co-existance TODAY; if it were only that simple!"

"...And you wonder why we won't listen." Tsukune groaned as he began to recover. "Everytime your view is challenged; you resort to aggression and expect us to just go along with it. You're family Apollo, which is why I want to give you each and every chance, but you just aren't helping yourself by being this way."

"Do not talk to me of family." Apollo responded harshly "I have acted accordingly to protect them; for every member of my kin i love more then you will ever fathom. Rather you all despise me for my methods and live, then to die, loving me for doing nothing. I do not care for helping myself; but it would seem it is futile to attempt awakening you to the truth sooner. If you knew your family was putting not only themselves, but the people of both worlds at the risk of extinction; what would YOU do? What if YOU had to make that call?" Apollo's wings drooped as he huffed and sat irritably on an ornate chair, resting his arms on the desk of which it faced.

"Which is why, with a heavy heart, I have simply had to resign myself to knowing I have failed you all." The Harbinger continued calmly "The more I press the issue, the more you resist and I could not just try a democratic approach because I would run too much a risk of you all dismissing the notion. As if this outcome is any different..."

"So what are you going to do?" Tsukune asked unsurely as Apollo turned to a water basin and dipped both his hands in the crystal clear water.

"...I have washed my hands, of all of you." Apollo responded with finality. "It is clear that you have all made up your minds. Foolish the path might be, I cannot stop you without becoming the very thing I yern to prevent. Saying this, I will not watch you destroy yourselves... perhaps this prison is more a blessing then a curse; so I will not have to watch you all die when war comes."

"War won't come Apollo!" Tsukune pleaded with frustration "What IS it with you and this insistant obsession?!"

"When you have lived as long as i have and seen everyone and everything for what they are... perhaps if you are so unfortunate to live that long; you will have your answer to that question" Apollo replied "But I am done with you all. Go on; play out your little drama, then take your place along with the innocent who become the destroyed, the used and the betrayed. But know this, and take it to your grave that once you are all slain, at the hands of those you have sort to bring premature peace; I WILL return and I will carry out my duty of bringing co-existence."

"So you're giving up on everyone." Tsukune stated unbelivingly "What about your devotion?"

"Wake up boy." Apollo huffed sadly as he waved a dismissive hand "Because of your selfishness, co-existance for the next countless generations to come, is just a dream. Now leave this place and trouble me no more."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, my wayward progeny return..." Apollo's voice echoed as Akasha, Moka and Lucy entered the new extended chamber of the Harbinger's estate. "I have to admit, I expected you to come much sooner, if not to once again attempt to sway me." As Moka looked around to find her grandfather she found him just as he emerged from behind a marble pillar as he finally slipped the block into place. "Tell me; has it troubled you, to essentially murder the opportunity of co-existance?" he spoke very dismissively before walking along to the staircase and made his way down.

"Still up yourself, i see." Lucy huffed as she watched him warily, Apollo gave her an aware glance but only for a brief moment as he stood before the trio.

"I would have hoped, before all this that this was simply a leisurely visit, but I have come to realise that those days have clearly passed somewhat indefinitely." Apollo concluded with wings folded.

"It wouldn't have to be, if you would just drop your guard and let us deal with what you began. It isn't your responsibility anymore, Papa." Akasha offered softly as Lucy simply rolled her eyes in distain.

"And just what have you done in the time that I have not been 'responsible?" Apollo asked bluntly as he stroked her cheek. "Have you turned idle as to the state of the Yokai world as of the last fifteen years, or have you simply allowed your 'advisors', Vampires all of them, to restrict your mind so that only those of your species are sated?"

"Apollo, what are you accusing mother of?" Moka asked challengingly and was presented with her grandfather's full attention.

"Hardly accusing; rather I am pointing out fact. Not that you have been very attentive to matters other then those that concern your own children and that of your 'pet'. Apollo responded heatedly before sensing a spike coming from Lucy.

"Still like flying I see?" Lucy sneered before unleashing an arm, posed to knock Apollo back; to her disbelief, the vector never made contact and before she knew it; the Diclonius was being choked in the vice grip of the Harbinger's tail. Lucy tried summoning more of her arms, but the more she tried, the tighter Apollo's tail constricted.

"Still relying on that little 'gift' of yours, I see?" Apollo commented casually before snarling fiercely "DO NOT THEATEN ME, GIRL!"

"Apollo! Let her go, now!" Moka roared as she hurled four of her own Vectors to bind the Harbinger's arms; in an instant, the Vampiress collapsed to the ground, her body quaking immediately after Apollo swung his left hand and with an invisible 'force', severed all four of the tendrils at once.

"That little talent of yours, is indeed formidable." Apollo replied now calmly before waking over, grabbing Moka by her collar and hoisting her to the same height as Lucy, in the grip of his tail. "However these 'vector's are not unlike something I have come across before. The Jigen-Tou technique; of which my associate and friend, Touhou Fuhai utilizes well, works on very similar grounds"

Apollo ironically huffed with a shake of his head before looking at Akasha saddening "And this little gift, that the 'GREAT' Queen Lucy has bestowed, was the weapon you prescribed yourself as the means of 'keeping me down' as you in more or less those words put it? Come now, my daughter, you should know better by now that borrowed power is merely an empty threat when one relies on it too much."

"Please, just let them go." The Vampire Queen asked softly as she just stared back at how the instrument that had once been believed to ensure her father's submission, was in reality nothing more then a façade.

"That I will, once i have said that, what i have to say." Apollo responded sincerely as he turned and stared fiercely at the Diclonius and his granddaughter. "Still so arrogant, after all these years; believing that I am at your mercy while you carry out your 'oh so perfect' plan. You. Know. Nothing. You have seen my intention, but missed out my method. You believe yourselves, along with your 'pet' to be the answer to all of life's problems through show of force with every encounter. Since your 'ascension' you have not even entered the Yokai world even once; you have not seen how it has become a utopia for the Vampire, but dystopia for those of other races; enslaved by Vampires to the point that those victims do not speak out through fear of reprisal."

Moka stared back Apollo incredulously "I do not believe you..."

"Then the proof shall be, in the pudding; as humans say." Apollo responded coolly as he slipped his hand into his robes and presented a blood red orb before raising it into the sunlight. The reflection through the stone, caused a temporary rift between worlds and as Akasha and Moka looked through, they recognized it as the Yokai World.

"I have never been 'trapped' in this prison, Moka; even if I continue to label it such. I have had the luxury of leaving whenever I please though most reason is to acquire what is needed and of course, effects for my dearest Kahlua." Apollo continued as the display continues to depict the vast wealth of the Vampire houses and the squalor of which most of the enslaved races were being forced to live under.

"This...is going on in the Yokai world?!" Akasha covered her mouth in horror as she witnessed herself, going about her business within her estate, all the while being deliberately lied to of the world she was now seeing.

"This is a reflection of yesterday's events, of all things." Apollo responded coldly before looking at his daughter. "You have fallen into the trap that is burocracy. You may rule the Vampires, but the Vampires in turn control you. You talk so much about equality and fairness, when in truth, my daughter; you have not a clue." Apollo's eyes stared deep into the Vampire Queen's "You cannot turn against the Vampires, lest they remove you from the throne and place their own little ruler in place. And you, yourself, nor even with your self acclaimed 'Dark Lord' cannot rally the other races to rise up in your support because to them; you are essentially what their overseers are. A self-centered slave-propagating Vampire who has; in their view, welcomed their misery."

Apollo noticed the disbelief in Moka's eyes as he returned the stone to his robes; the display fading from vision before continuing "And you, my granddaughter have done nothing either; your focus is only on the wellbeing of your family and that your own 'perfection' is assured; you have no idea as to the state of the human world and are completely oblivious to their tolerance of you. As I stated to your 'pet' tolerance is only as good as those permitting themselves to tolerate. Eventually they will see that what they are to you and soon after they will hate you, they will hunt you and they will kill you and everyone who is not human or in support of their crusade."

"If you're so against this, why haven't you done anything?" Moka spat back "You preach on about doing what's right. You defy us all the time..."

"Do not be absurd." Apollo retaliated before finally letting her drop while still holding Lucy in his tail's iron grip. "This is exactly proving my point; my method works, while yours serves only to benefit a few. But since you 'deposed me' as your mother has said, it is no longer my responsibility and last I recall; you exiled me here because I am...as this little one calls me "A bully" so therefore, you should be more then 'capable' of dealing with this." The Harbinger finally swung his tail and freed the gasping Diclonius from his grip before flexing the appendage. "Once upon a time, you would have heeded my council when it was offered, but now; your vanity and following of young Aono's delusions have made you witless and deaf to my warnings."

Apollo motioned to the door with his wing " You will have to learn the hard way, for yourself. I am certain you know your way out." Moka simply glanced back at the Harbinger, defeated and humiliated; the Vampiress lifted Lucy and made her way out of the estate.

"Papa, surely you don't intend to just abandon us. Tsukune told me that you had washed your hands of us." Akasha began sincerely.

"He spoke true." Apollo stated firmly "But I have only abandoned my family for as much as you have all abandoned me, over the promise of power that the selfish bitch, Lucy offers while she commits the crimes that i myself am accused of. Be warned, my child; to embrace the serpent is also to invite it's venom." The Harbinger turned to Akasha before pecking her on the cheek lovingly "I am sorry it has come to this my dear child, but other then for social visits if you come to try and sway my standing, here is a tip; do not bother."

Akasha stared at her father, heartbroken; had her usurpation really come to this? The Vampire Queen looked down as she made her way to follow Moka and Lucy.

"Akasha?" Akasha turned to the sound of her father's voice.

"Next time you speak to Azami, let her know that while I am pleased that she did not turn the boy, I mourn for her loss." Apollo offered kindly before turning serious "But also let Akemi know that she must not undergo the blood rite with the boy she has fallen for."

"I know, because if she does... he'll be your first kill." Akasha nodded back, troubled.

"Humans, are to remain humans." Apollo responded "To put aside self-desire, to abandon self-importance, to devote our duty to our goal...until Man and Ayashi transcend the gods of false. To that goal, know your place." The Harbinger then watched as his daughter walked away, it had been clearly too long since the phrase of which he devised from the motto of his extinct kind had been spoken in its full. 

"And the incident involving the Immortals...That is something I will have to monitor as well." Apollo spoke to himself before resuming his project.


End file.
